Adrian really deserved a better ending
by WannaBEWriter95
Summary: Adrian was dumped and i think it should have went a little smoother


**Poor poor Adrian! Okay so we all knew Rose was going to end up with Dimitri, but I still loved Adrian. And I was very unhappy with the ending to his part. I didn't like the way Rose broke up with him, so I decided to rewrite it. I don't own these characters and they aren't my creations, this is just a different version of them. R&R please**

He was sitting on my bed with his head tilted back towards the ceiling as if he were engrossed in the wallpaper, but when Lissa and I paused in the doorway he gave us a quick glance. "Your Majesty." He said straightening up to greet the new queen. Lissa gave him a small smile. "It's Lissa, Adrian." She her smile grew the slightest bit. "I have a lot to do so, I should go." She said glancing at me, her hand brushed my arm gently as encouragement, but I couldn't even give her a smile. I knew what was coming. This conversation had to happen; I had just prayed Adrian wouldn't be intoxicated when it happened. Lissa slipped out and I let the door close. The smell of bitter cigarette smoke and alcohol clung to the air. For a moment I couldn't meet his eyes and I stared at my feet. When I finally did, the small smile he'd put on for Lissa had fallen and it was replaced by so much pain it almost hurt to look at him.

"Adrian-" I started.

"I was scared," He paused to let himself fall back on to the bed, this way I couldn't see his eyes. "When you got shot, I was so scared you were dead. IF felt like I was really going insane." I took a step towards him but stopped. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you were gone. I couldn't even think of it." There was a long pause between his words like he was remembering exactly what it had been like. "I was so mad about…everything, but I couldn't even think of what it would be like if you were gone." With this he sat back up to finally look at me. Grave lines were etched into his face and pain swelled in his eyes.

"Adrian-" I started again, taking another step towards him, but he stopped me again.

"How long?" His words made me shut my mouth and his voice was suddenly harsh. "How long? Was it before you left Court?"

"No, no of course not. Adrian, I was with you, nothing happened until-" I stopped myself before I could say something truly awful, but the look in his eyes told me I already had. He began shaking his head slowly.

"I kept telling myself. No, I just believed what I wanted to, but when you were gone there were some many signs. I missed them. I kept telling myself, but that was stupid of me. The whole time you were gone." His words were short and strangled like he couldn't make sense of his own thoughts. I took another step towards him, recognizing the rambling caused by spirit.

"Say something Rose, please just tell me. Make me understand, because I honestly don't!" There was an edge of desperation in his voice and by now he had crossed the room to me. His face only inches form mine.

"Adrian, I 'm so sorry." The words hardly meant what I was feeling but it was all I could say. "I'm so, so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I swear I thought I was over him. I did. I can't tell you how sorry I am." My apology hardly fazed him. He stared deep into my eyes like he was seeing me in a new way. I could smell the sweet stench of alcohol very strong on his breath now. His emerald green eyes searched my face.

"You were never over him." He murmured so softly it was hard to hear him.

"I thought I was. I wanted to be with you, but-" I stopped myself again not knowing how to explain it without hurting him.

Despite his obviously large consumptions of alcohol his eyes snapped back at me filled with rage. He looked like I had slapped him in the face. He continued to glare at me while he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with shaking hands. His breath was so ragged and uneven. The cigarette could hardly stay in his mouth. With one more staggering glare he turned his back to me. This was so unlike Adrian. Even in the worst of situations he could laugh anything off and add a sarcastic remark. I finally understood just how much I was hurting him. He took a few more breaths from the cigarette to calm down and he threw it out the window. "But what?" He lashed out at me. He was going to make me say it. With his back still to me I said. "We…we aren't right for each other. You can be so much more, but I can't make that happen for you. You need someone _right_ for you"

"Don't say that. You are making excuses, don't say that." He spun around to face me now with tortured eyes. "Rose I love you, I can love you. I've changed for you."

"I'm so sorry Adrian." My tone was dismissive. As much as I didn't want to hurt him, I needed him to know that I had made my decision.

He threw his arms out and ran them through his hair roughly. "I loved you Rose, you knew how much. Why did you use me like this? "

A spark of anger flared up in me, but I knew yelling wouldn't help. He took another step towards me and got close again. "Rose." He whispered.

"I love you Adrian, you know that. You'll find someone else that is good for you." He drew back at first, but froze only inches away. A minute passed in silence, but neither of us moved. Finally he raised his hand and let it rest on my cheek. His face drew closer to mine like he was going to is me, but his eyes never left mine. At the last moment when I could feel his breath on my lips, he stopped and stepped away from me. He took another few steps back and hurriedly pulled another cigarette form his pocket and lit it. "Goodbye Rose."

He gave me one last long look before flashing his teeth in a mock smile. Then turned and opened the door.

"Adrian wait!" I called after him before he could close the door. He had one foot out and was almost gone. "


End file.
